<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do It Again by NeuroWriter14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806969">Do It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14'>NeuroWriter14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NW14 Does Halloween [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addams Family AU, Do not repost, M/M, or an attempt at one anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal plans a Halloween ball. Will is very distracting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NW14 Does Halloween [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably terrible but I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal was currently bent over his desk, sketching his plans for the ball that was in a mere week. He could see the exact decorations he had planned, the food he planned to serve, the setting, and the lighting he wanted for the party. Halloween was in a week and it was the one holiday that they always went all out on. There was a knock at the door of their castle-like house and footsteps echoed over stone floors as the house's other occupant went to answer it. Hannibal brushed off some remnants of eraser from the drawing. He had spent hours in the ballroom sketching it so he could plan the decorations. Everything had to be perfect. </p><p>The dark curtains and firelight in the room made for perfect lighting as he planned. A week earlier, he had already designed and sent out for the outfits he and his husband would occupy. </p><p>As though the thought had summoned him, Will appeared in the doorway to the study, walking through with confidence and tailed by an army of decorators and party planners. Hannibal straightened himself as he looked down at the drawing. Will rounded the desk to stand at his side, his hands running over Hannibal's suit until they were shoulder to shoulder, one of his hands still clutching the other.</p><p>"Terrible," Will murmured, looking down at the drawing. "It will be perfect." </p><p>Hannibal smiled and reached his hand up, stroking the side of Will's face. </p><p>"Mr. Lecter," One of the decorators said, bringing Hannibal's attention to them. </p><p>"Yes?" Both he and Will answered in tandem. </p><p>"My apologies," Hannibal assumed that the one talking was in charge. "We were called to help you plan a party?" He asked. </p><p>Hannibal picked his drawing off the table and handed it to the decorator. Will was still standing at his side, but he opted to rest his chin on Hannibal's shoulder. </p><p>"Mr. Lecter," The head decorator said slowly, setting the drawing down. "An event like this, with everything you have planned, I'm not certain it will come out beautifully."</p><p>"Promise?" Will asked from his shoulder. </p><p>"All we need is room to waltz," Hannibal said, turning his attention to Will once more. "How long has it been since we waltzed?" </p><p>"Oh, Hannibal," The other answered breathlessly. "Hours." </p><p>It had been like this for days. Hannibal attempted to plan his party, and Will's very existence was enough to distract him. Some days, all he had to do was be in the room and Hannibal would find himself compelled to draw him. He had notebook after notebook composed of nothing but drawings of Will. In the mornings, he would find himself reluctant to leave the bed. All he wanted to do was watch Will's sleeping form, the way his curly hair was splayed across the pillow, the way his nostrils flared with his breath, the way his eyes twitched under his eyelids. Will was incredibly distracting to him. The most beautiful person in the room and, much like Hannibal, had a deep enjoyment of the macabre. </p><p>Years ago, when Hannibal met the man who would become his husband, he wasn't certain they would fit together. Hannibal's family had always enjoyed a sense of the macabre. Suits of armor, guillotines, and iron maidens were just a few examples of the decor Hannibal had grown up with. His parents, his aunt and uncle, even his sister had always embraced the macabre, and Hannibal did too. But he would have been willing to forgo his sense of the macabre for Will. And yet, on their first date, Will had snapped a man's neck in front of Hannibal with ease. Granted, Hannibal had been stalking him for a kill himself, but watching Will kill him was like watching a god. </p><p>It took everything he had not to propose to the man right there. </p><p>Will was immediately accepted into his family. His family loved Will, his sister even extremely protective of her now brother-in-law. His family was traveling for the ball this year, Mischa bringing her wife and Abigail, his and Will's daughter, was bringing her girlfriend. Over the years, they had picked up a few strays here and there as family including Beverly Katz, a friend of Will's, and a rather feisty red-head journalist named Freddie Lounds. Freddie often found her way into crime scenes and would take pictures, which she would then share with Will and Hannibal. </p><p>The decorators were all but forgotten as Hannibal's mind lost him in a flood of memories and those brilliant blue eyes of Will's. He leaned forward, capturing Will's lips, angling his body so they could better slot together. He was ready to drag Will into a waltz right there, had the decorator not cleared his throat again. </p><p>"Could you point us to where we will be working?" </p><p>"Certainly," Hannibal answered. </p><p>He led the way through the house, past numerous portraits on high walls, and into the ballroom. </p><p>He left them to their work, turning back to Will once more and pulling him close. </p><p>"Care to dance, my love?" </p><p>"Oh god yes."</p><p>There was nothing in the world Hannibal loved more than Will and having him in his arms, their hands clasped together, was the closest he had come to understanding religion. He and Will spun around the floor, moving in sync as the decorators dodged them going about their work. He spun the other in his arms, pulling him back so his back was against Hannibal's chest. Will leaned his weight into Hannibal as they moved, his eyes accentuated by the blue suit he wore. </p><p>They didn't need music to waltz, they didn't need anything really. They only needed each other and Hannibal would have been content for the rest of his life. </p><p>He spun them again, Will's body folded perfectly with his. They practically waltz from the room until he had Will alone, decorators long forgotten and left to their task. </p><p>Will turned in his embrace, resting his body against Hannibal's.</p><p>"Abigail told me she learned of the French Revolution in her schooling," Will murmured against his ear. "She asked if we could see the original guillotine."</p><p>Hannibal hummed, running his hands down Will's back. </p><p>"Imagine it," He said. "We could make a whole trip of it."</p><p>"I have often thought we should visit the Bermuda Triangle. Devil's Island. The Hellfire Caves." </p><p>"Perhaps we could meet the devil himself," Hannibal purred. </p><p>"Second honeymoon?" Will's eyes sparkled as he pulled away, brushing his hands over Hannibal's face.</p><p>His tenderness for Will knew no bounds as he gripped the other, keeping him close. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Will sinking against Hannibal once more. </p><p>"Abigail is bringing her girlfriend for Halloween," Will said quietly, pulling away. He maneuvered his way through the room, sitting down on one of the velvet chairs. There was no lack of sitting rooms in their house, but Will was only sitting so he could watch Hannibal's reaction. </p><p>"I heard," He answered calmly. But internally, he was fretting. He would die for Abigail to be happy and part of him wondered if Abigail's girlfriend would accept them as they were. What if she left Abigail because of her family? Hannibal might kill her then. </p><p>Will's eyes searched his face fondly, likely seeing everything even as Hannibal tried to hide it. "Don't torture yourself, Hannibal. That's my job." He patted the seat next to him and Hannibal moved willingly, settling himself next to his husband. He let himself be drawn into those arms, the arms knew were his home. </p><p>"Speaking of torture," Hannibal said slyly, unable to refrain from the distraction that was Will Graham-Lecter. "Last night, you were unhinged. Feral." He turned himself so he could see the other's face. "You frightened me." His next words came out as breathless purr. "Do it again." </p><p>Will wasted no time, wrapping Hannibal in his arms and picking him up, carrying him through the house. It was the other way Will had distracted him over these last few weeks. They were insatiable for each other. Hannibal shifted himself slightly in Will's arms, pressing kisses against his neck. Will kicked the door shut behind them and strode over the bed, lowering himself and Hannibal in tandem. Their lips met eagerly, as Will threw off his clothes, abandoning them on the side. He wasn't as kind to Hannibal's clothes, fisting his hands in the fabric and tearing it open. Hannibal gasped but he didn't have time to comprehend the sudden cool air on his skin as Will's mouth was suddenly everywhere.</p><p>He heard Will snarl as his teeth sunk into Hannibal's abdomen. They were a tangle of limbs for a moment as they both worked at removing Hannibal's clothes. Will was back on him the moment he was bared, his hands pulling Hannibal against him and their lips crashing in needy, frantic kisses. Will moved his attentions, his kisses shifting from his lips to his neck. Hannibal felt teeth graze his skin before the other bit. Hard. He moaned loudly, turning his head to give Will more access.</p><p>The other was always a little more animal than man when they were together when Hannibal surrendered control to him. But it was always in the best ways. Hannibal was like that too. </p><p>Will's hands were everywhere and for a moment Hannibal wondered if he had more than two with how omnipresent his touches were. What an exciting thought.</p><p>He knew the other left an obvious bruise on his neck before he moved down his body, pressing kisses and bites everywhere he could reach.</p><p>Hannibal groaned with each movement. </p><p>Will climbed back up his body and pulled free the ropes that were always tied to their bed before wrapping them around Hannibal's wrists, keeping his hands locked above his head.</p><p>The other kissed everywhere, his nails trailing fine lines down Hannibal's body. He grabbed for the lube in the bedside table and turned Hannibal over swiftly. His arms were crossed above his head while Will unleashed a series of kisses, bites, and snarls while his hands busied themselves. There was a large crash downstairs that caused Hannibal's body to twitch, impaling him on the other's fingers. Will hummed and leaned over him, grabbing at Hannibal's neck and forcing his body to arch upward. </p><p>"Does it make you ache?" He asked quietly. "To be up here when they're down there, bringing your party to life?"</p><p>Hannibal groaned in response.</p><p>Will slid into him easily, his body resting against Hannibal's as they both adjusted. Hannibal ached to reach back and touch him, but he was trapped between Will and the ropes holding his hands in place. He wasn't wrong that Hannibal would love to be down there, planning the ball. But if he had to choose, he would stay right where he was, wrapped in Will's attention.</p><p>"You don't have a problem with other people around?" Hannibal asked. "They might hear." </p><p>Will snarled again, his teeth sinking into Hannibal's shoulder at a particularly harsh thrust. </p><p>"All they'd hear is beauty." </p><p>Hannibal turned his head, capturing Will's lips.</p><p>Will's thrusts became punishing in nature his nails digging into Hannibal's throat. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Will pulled free from him at those words, rolling Hannibal onto his back. He plastered himself against him, not waiting long to thrust back into Hannibal's body. </p><p>"Just this morning, I was watching you sleep," Will said quietly. This wasn't news to Hannibal, he knew Will watched him on the off days that he woke up first. "I'd die for you. I'd kill for you. Either way, I'd be completely at peace knowing it was for you."</p><p>Hannibal strained to catch his lips, in another harsh kiss. They stayed together with Will thrusting into him until he orgasmed and even past that. Will used his body for his pleasure, and the overstimulation was the most enticing thing to Hannibal. Will fell not long after him, their bodies pressed together tightly.</p><p>They stayed pressed together for a while, both holding each other. </p><p>"What are we serving for the ball?" Will asked, pressing kisses against his shoulder. "Or rather who?"</p><p>"You remember our mailman?" Hannibal asked, brushing his fingers down the other's spine.</p><p>"Yes. Flirty, if I recall."</p><p>"Not anymore."</p><p>Will grinned in response. </p><p>"You're riling yourself up again," Hannibal said, noting the way Will's body was twitching. </p><p>"I can't help it." He straddled Hannibal as he spoke. "The things you do to me."</p><p>He rolled them, pinning Will under him. "I could do more."</p><p>"Oh yes," Will breathed. "Please Hannibal."</p><p>They were back at it again moments later, hands roaming everywhere and lips finding every perfection and imperfection in each other's body. They spent hours pulling their pleasure from one another and again the day after that. </p><p>The party was a smashing hit, with only one person dying. Abigail's girlfriend was loved immediately, a girl named Marissa. Mischa and Hannibal danced for the first time in ages and at the end of the night, Will and Hannibal finished their waltz together.</p><p>Even with all the distractions his husband provided, he would still beg for more.</p><p>And Will would let him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/NWriter14">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>